Reality vs Fantasy
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot drabble written for the Merry Month of Masturbation over on LJ. Cameron gets a chance to spy on House in the shower and finds out if reality really is as good as the fantasy! Rated M.


_**A/N: Written for the MMOM over on Live Journal. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters. I just like to fantasize about them doing naughty things :)

* * *

It was late and Cameron was wide awake from drinking so much coffee all afternoon. Their patient needed constant monitoring, and she got stuck with the night shift.

House was still in the building somewhere. The patient puked on him and he mentioned going to the locker room to shower and change clothes.

Cameron almost considered going down there to catch a peek of naked House but thought better of it. She had a drawer full of toys at home which she used on those lonely nights in bed when she thought of him. Her imagination was very vivid and she needed no visual stimulation. Or so she thought.

She had a vision in her head of what House would look like naked, and it was naturally impressive. Her imagination was very vivid when it came to Greg House.

However, she couldn't help wonder what if the reality was as good as the fantasy. Mulling it over for awhile, she got up and headed to the locker room.

House stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade over his head and run down his back. He used one hand to hold himself up against the wall, and the other hand grabbed his now hard cock.

Thoughts of Cameron invaded his mind.

She looked damn hot that day in her tight black pants and blue blouse. Her hair fell down loose around her shoulders and he imagined running his fingers through those thick tresses.

Cameron quietly let herself into the locker room and followed the sound of the running shower. Standing behind one of the lockers, she could see House's silhouette through the foggy shower door. In an instant, the water shut off and she backed away, making herself unseen as he opened the door and stepped out in all his naked glory. Her eyes started at his wet hair and went down to his broad shoulders, gorgeous biceps, nice pecs and then his fairly flat stomach.

The real treat was when she let her eyes travel lower and got an eyeful of his very erect cock.

She always figured House was a decent size, but she had no idea how decent. He far exceeded her imagination and the reality was definitely proving to be better than the fantasy.

He took a seat on the bench and didn't move for a minute. Instead of towelling himself off, he went back to stroking his cock, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. She was almost embarrassed about seeing him like that, but she was too turned on to walk away. Less than ten feet from her was the man who haunted her dreams.

She unbuttoned her pants and slid a hand inside her panties as she watched House stroke his cock slowly.

It was as good as foreplay as she closed her eyes and imagined it was House's hand stroking her, making her wet. She could hear his heavy breathing echoing off the walls and she choked back a moan at the sound.

"Unnghh," he grunted as he stroked faster and with more enthusiasm. His head went back and he closed his eyes tight as he felt his orgasm coming quickly.

Cameron also made the same sound as she slipped one finger inside herself and leaned heavily against the lockers for support. She was so wet by then she could feel the waves about to crash over her.

House's hand was pumping harder, going to town as he arched his back and braced himself for the ultimate release that was coming fast.

"Cameron..." he groaned as he came in long spurts that made him completely exhausted.

"House," she whispered to herself as her fingers circled her clit and brought her to the edge so hard she slid down until her ass was on the floor, her hand still in her pants.

House quickly dried off and got dressed. Grabbing his cane, he headed for the door. But then he stopped. "Get back to work, Cameron," he called out before leaving the room, allowing her to bask in the reality of her favorite fantasy.


End file.
